Mias and Elle Fairy Tale Parodies
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: Retellings of classic fairy tales starring Mias and Elle. Each chapter has a different rating.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Fairy Tale: Sleeping Beauty  
Rating: T

* * *

The king and queen of a far away had long wished for a child. It'd been nearly a decade since their marriage and the entire kingdom feared the young queen might be barren. Desperate to conceive, the king summoned every being of science and magic to his court, but one dark figure stood out among them. He was a sorcerer, fearsome and powerful, and he took command of the court with his seductive voice, promising in such simple words that a child would indeed be born to the couple the following year if they chose to accept his spell.

They did, and sure enough, come late spring, a darling little princess was born. The kingdom rejoiced and a grand celebration was held for her christening, the sorcerer of course being in attendance and eager to see the product of his spell.

"Ah, she's a fine child," he chuckled admiringly as he was permitted to hold the babe.

"How can we reward you, my Lord?" The young queen asked since the sorcerer had put off accepting a reward until the child had been born.

"I desire only one thing in return," he smirked calmly as he handed the child back to her adoring mother. "You will wed her to my son when she comes of age."

"Wh-What?" The queen tightened her grip around the bundle and stepped back behind her husband.

"My daughter will not be some prize for a sorcerer!" The king shouted angrily. While grateful, the notion was still insulting, especially given this particular sorcerer's family governed the dark lands in the high mountains, kingdom cut off from theirs by thick thorns and briars.

"I do not think it so unreasonable. I have many sons who need suitable brides, and since this child's life was granted by hand, it's only fair you give her to me when the time comes."

"We are grateful to you, Lord Dormaeus, but we cannot betroth her to your son. You may have any riches, any knowledge—"

"I already stated what I desire, but I see you'll need further incentive," he raised a glowing hand and flicked a small spell to the princess' forehead, stirring her from her sleep and causing her to cry.

"What have you done?!" The king demanded, turning to try and comfort his daughter with his wife.

"If she is not wed to one of my son's by the eve of her sixteenth's birthday, she will perish from a mere prick to her finger! That is the price of your selfishness!" The sorcerer declared before vanishing in a flash of green smoke and light.

Horrified with the fate instilled upon their newborn daughter, the king and queen once again sought the aide of magical beings to undo the curse, but alas it was too powerful for any other to break. For a time, there was no concern over the curse, but as the years rolled by and the princess grew into a fair young maid, the issue of her hand in marriage and the curse began to resurface, causing all within the palace to speak in whispers when the girl was around, and for the princess, who'd never been told about the curse as not to worry her, found it curious how odd everyone acted around her.

"I wonder if it's because it's my birthday soon…" Princess Elle wondered to herself as she ticked off another day on her calendar. She'd be sixteen in less than a month now, and knew her sixteenth would be a larger celebration than usual. She could graduate from the youthful blush of pink gowns into the calm grace of blue and princes would start their requests for her hand in marriage. She was a bit anxious about that latter, but given her parents had always been too strict to let her travel, the option to marry a man from a far away kingdom was an enticing offer.

She went to bed that night with dreams of her prince charming, but it did not last. Thick vines pulled him from her arms and into darkness, an all consuming pitch that soon had her surrounded as well. She was scared, but nothing happened to hurt her. Instead the black swirled into a mass in front of her, slowly taking human form and extending a hand out for hers. She couldn't see his face, but she was drawn to the mystery of him, and slowly reached out for him.

She woke the instant they touched, like she'd been shocked by a jolt of electricity and struggled to catch her breath, eventually succeeding and calming herself back to sleep with the assurance it was only a dream.

The following morning, Elle went about her usual exploration of the castle since it was the only bit of adventure she ever seemed to have. The garden was her favorite and the last stop on her way before her afternoon lessons. Usually she might find a gardener or two in her company, but today it appeared she was alone, or so she thought until she noticed a figure seated on one of the far stone benches.

She didn't recognize him, and the sight of him sent a shiver down her spine, but his presence was captivating and seeing as she was royalty, there was no need for her to be intimidating by whoever this lower class man was.

She took a deep breath and approached, "Excuse me, sir? May I ask who you are and why I find you here in my garden?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her, stepping to his feet to bow with the added swoosh of his cloak. "My dear princess, you may call me Mias, and I've been waiting for you."  
"Waiting for me?" A strange thing to say. Elle knew many people and admittedly had probably forgotten a few faces over the years, but a face like his she knew would have stuck out in memory. He was terribly handsome what with his swept back raven hair, tan skin, and dark eyes set against peculiar marks.

"You'll come away with me now," he said, straightening his posture and extending his hand for hers.

Elle had a flash of memory regarding her dream the previous night, only this time had the feeling she ought not take his hand.

"Do not be afraid. I won't harm you," he grinned, reaching for her hand and grasping it before Elle could pull away. He drew her closer, his cape winding around them, concealing them in a whirl before shrinking into nothingness.

It happened in an instant, whoosh of wind and a moment of darkness ending with Elle peering out from under the cape and finding herself in a place she did not recognize. She stared at the stone walls and carvings surrounding her before her attention shifted back to the torso she was held against. "Y-You're a…!"

"A sorcerer. Very astute, princess," he smirked, releasing his hold to have a better look at her. "My, my. Father made his promises, but you're not quite what I had in mind."  
"Wh-Where have you brought me? Return me this instant!"

"Now if I did that, we'd have quite the problem," he tutted her. "Let me guess, your parents didn't tell you anything, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Typical. Ignorance may be bliss, but you'd think you'd want your life or death to be your own decision. How selfish."

"What are you talking about? I demand an answer!" Elle stomped her foot.

"You're fated to die on the eve of your sixteenth birthday, my dear," he told her flatly.  
"…What?"

"I do so hate being the bearer of bad news, but it's the truth. It was my own father that placed the curse on you. After he was generous enough to let the king and queen conceive you, they did not see fit to reward him with what he desired thus he placed the curse on you as punishment."

"I… I'm going to die…?" Elle squeezed her hands together, not sure if he was telling the truth or not, but if he was… that meant she only had a few weeks left.

"Unless," Mias continued.

"Unless, what?" Elle asked.

"Unless you marry me," he smiled slyly, loving the many expressions she was making as their conversation progressed.

"Marry…? You?"

"I know, it's a bit insulting isn't it? Like I couldn't manage to find my own wife, but as my five older brothers already have theirs and I've failed to do any proper courting in the past few years, it'd be a waste to have you expire and let your kingdom fall into ruin. It would be very useful to me to have such resources at my disposal, and I suppose you're not entirely unattractive. Still a bit of a girl, but I reckon I can make you a decent woman—" Mias stopped when her hand cracked against his cheek, striking him hard for his crudeness.

"You will NOT speak to me like that!" Elle said on the brim of tears.

Mias rubbed his sore cheek and reconsidered his words. "My apologies, I'm not used to padding my explanations, but it is the truth. Marry me, or the worms will have you."  
When he put it like that, there wasn't much of a choice, was there? Still, she couldn't bring herself to accept his proposal, she had to keep herself from breaking down in front of him.

Mias brought her to a room to let her have some time alone to think about the offer, figuring he couldn't rightfully expect her acceptance so soon after informing her of the curse. However, the girl who greeted him the following morning surprised him. There was no hiding the redness in her eyes from crying, but a resting expression of determination was far more noticeable.

"What is it you want?" She asked simply. "Not your father, but you?"

"Me?" It was a peculiar way to begin a conversation given the circumstances, but he had no reason not to humor her. "I suppose funding for my research and travel is all I require. Why do you ask?"

"I'll see to it you live to be a very old and fat magician on the condition you remove the curse."

He had to crack a smile at her stubbornness, and he certainly would if he were able to. "Alas, talented as I am, I'm still not quite up to par with my father's curses, especially ones that involve taking another's life. It'd take me another ten years optimistically to break such a curse."

Elle's expression began to fall, but Mias snapped her attention back to him with a clap of his hands.

"However! That doesn't mean I am completely incapable of helping you. At best, I believe I can lessen it."

"Lessen it?"

"And I will, but you must give me your word. No favors before payment - new policy."

"You have my word! I'll put it in writing, stamp my seal, whatever it is you need, just please lift the curse!"

In true businessman conduct, they went into Mias' study to write up an official contract, one that Elle's parents couldn't argue with once she placed her signature. If only all sorcerers required a bit more paperwork, she might not be in this position to begin with.

"There," she announced as she finished scratching her full royal name to the parchment. "Is that all you needed?"

"Mhm," he smiled as he stretched out his fingers and cracked a few knuckles. "Now then, if you'd be so kind as to stand still."

"A-Alright," Elle said nervously, forcing her hands to rest at her side rather than fidget with them. She took a deep breath and stood still as he began chanting a spell under his breath, enveloping both of them in a soft, wispy light for a few moments before dissipating. "...Did it work?"

Mias heaved a frustrated sigh. "It's a bit more complicated than I expected. I can't say what I've done will be any more to your liking..."

"Meaning...?"

"You will not die, only sleep. A frozen sleep in which you will neither age nor require sustenance."

"...Th-That doesn't sound so bad. For how long?"

He paused a second before answering. "Eternal."

"Th-That's hardly lessening it! Death would be kinder!"

"It's all you can expect from me! I'm only twenty-three! Name one wizard who was all powerful at twenty-three!"

"At least you got to be twenty-three!" She burst into tears, unable to keep her sorrow contained, and yet, before he could offer her any words of comfort, she apologized through her sobs. "I'm sorry...! I'm grateful you did what you could but I...! I've never been more terrified...!"

It wasn't often Mias was moved by tears, but losing this more selfless member of the royal family would be a detriment to the kingdom, surely, and he had to protect his investments. "Listen... there's still some time. I can't promise you I'll be able to break it, but I may be able to lessen it more."

Elle gradually dialed her tears back down to a sniffle.

"Or we could marry," he reminded her. "Far simpler option in my opinion."

"But you'll still try to lessen it?" Elle asked while wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yes, if that is what you wish - I am your humble servant, princess," he said with an overly dramatic bow, finally causing her to smile and giggle a little.

"You're full of it."

Even if he was, he was still giving her some small hope to cling onto whether than fret her final days agonizing over her fate. The first thing she did was write home to tell her parents she had every intention of staying with Mias until his magical knowledge was exhausted, but she would be home by her birthday, if only to go to sleep in the comfort of her own bed. For now, she tried not to think about the date and put her focus to the sorcerer trying to save her life. She wasn't sure what aid she could provide him, but wanted to help where she could - even if it only meant fetching books for him.

"Are you that bored?" He had to ask about a week into his in-depth research.

"What else should I do? Go home and wait? At least if I'm with you, you can keep trying."

"Yes, but you're distracting me. How am I supposed to work with you hovering over my shoulder?"

"I can't very well relax at a time like this. We have less than two weeks!"

Mias shut the current book he was reading, set aside his papers, and removed his reading glasses.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked, watching him discard the work to stand up and take her hand. "Mias! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a well deserved break and I might as well take you with me."

"We don't have time—!"

"We do. I'll discover nothing of use if I'm run ragged," he said as he flung a spell towards the door to his study and watched as it burned around the framework. Upon opening it, Elle was blinded by a bright light that caused her to raise her hand protectively. It wasn't until Mias pulled her through the doorway, did she realize it was the sun and what they'd stepped into was in fact a small beach.

"Where are we?" She asked, feeling Mias let go of her other hand.

"Small patch of land on the western coast."

"Then this is the ocean?" Elle stepped towards the water as the waves slowly brought it in and out.

"You've never seen it?"

"Once when I was young, but I was only ever allowed to look. Anything else was 'too dangerous'," she huffed and took a defiant, yet tentative step closer to the water, kicking off her slippers as she drew closer and stopping in just the right spot for an incoming wave to wash over her bare feet. "Ah! It's cold!"

"What else did you expect, princess?"

Elle frowned over her shoulder. "You know, if you're going to keep addressing me so condescendingly, just call me Elle."

"But your title works for better for being condescending," he chuckled, but agreed to drop formalities since there weren't many between them to begin with.

The fresh ocean air was wonderful therapy for clearing his mind and pondering new theories to research. A curse that operated on such unique conditioning ought to have a weak point given the very nature of magic. The more complex a spell, the more stresses it faced in maintaining itself. The problem was the power backing it kept reinforcing the 'stress' points. He could bend them, but they would not break.

"Elle, we ought to think about going back," he called down the shore to her after a few hours had passed and they were losing daylight.

"Already?" She pouted from behind her modest attempt at a sand castle.

"The tide is coming in. There won't be much beach left in another hour," he explained as he approached her humble construction and the mess she made in building it. "You're filthy."

"So? I'll take a bath when we return."

"And what of your gown? Do you think I have women's clothing just laying about my castle?"

"No, but you can link my wardrobe back home to the one in your castle, can't you?"  
He eyed her slyly. "Just because I CAN do certain things doesn't mean you're free to abuse my power."

"And you'd have me naked in your halls? My, that'd be an even more abusive use of your power."

He opened his mouth to object, but he decided to let her have the argument. If her time was indeed limited, he didn't want to give her any cause to wallow. He began to wonder if he pitied her along with wanting to protect his investments. It wasn't often he gave much thought to victims of curses since most deserved punishment for crossing his family, but Elle was a genuine innocent - hurting her was the only way to hurt the king and queen more.

He did as Elle requested and linked her wardrobes together, figuring it was easier than bringing in a tailor, and thought nothing more on the matter until she ran into his study the next day in a beautiful blue gown.

"Mias! Look!"

He jumped a bit from the enthusiasm of her entry, but after calming his excited heart rate took a decent look at her. She looked decent he supposed, her blonde hair cascading back in loose curls around her bare shoulders as the sleeves of the gown began at length with her modest cleavage. He thought he'd composed himself from her interruption, but instead felt his heart skip a beat.

"Isn't it lovely? It's my birthday gown. They must have just finished it. I know it's early, but... well, I wanted to wear it," she smiled sadly as she smoothed her hands down the silk skirt and shaking away the negative thoughts. "I'm sure to steal a few hearts, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you don't want my opinion on that matter," he readjusted his spectacles and turned back to his work.

Elle frowned. He could at least give her some compliment since she already interrupted him. "And why not? You're a bachelor. You're bound to have some opinion of women."

"I'm also a fearsome sorcerer. We go to parties are to crash them and put curses on infants, not flirt with nubile women." He did do the latter, but he wasn't inclined to let her have that knowledge.

Elle puffed out one of her cheeks in frustration, before recomposing herself and leaning closer to him. "You may come to my birthday party as a fully invited guest."

"I doubt I'll have any time to enjoy it, Elle. I'm not any closer to finding a solution."  
"...If you can't, then... should we marry?" She had to ask.

"Oh my, are you proposing? My heart's all a flutter," he teased and she frowned.

"I'm serious," she said firmly. "I rejected the idea without giving it proper thought. You're not an entirely un-agreeable fellow, and you said yourself you have more to gain having me alive, so I..."

"Elle," Mias rose from his chair and approached her. "You're desperate, and yes, we could marry, prevent the curse, but then what? You don't really want to spend the rest of your life joined to me, do you?"

"If I wasn't prepared to, I wouldn't ask—"

"How naive. I'll wager you couldn't even stand to have me touch you," he said as he extended a hand toward her, watching her initially flinch before glaring at him with those grey eyes of hers. She was stubborn, he'd give her that. He sighed and turned his hand under her chin, raising her head a little higher so she'd maintain eye contact with him as his fingers traveled down her neck.  
She turned redder the lower his hand traveled, finally giving it and swatting it away before it could fully cup her breast. "You've made your point!"

He chuckled victoriously. "Then you'll be a good girl and leave me to my work?"

"Fine!" She huffed and marched off. "Pervert!"

He maintained his smirk until she left, then it fell as he went into thought. Why had he rejected her like that? What did he care if it was a good marriage or not? He'd have the world at his fingertips if he married her, and Elle was a pretty thing he supposed. He had no real reason to be unkind to her, other than for playful sport, and even then he didn't think he was too mean. He thought about it now with some amusement, although that too quickly faded when he finally found a bit of useful information during his research.

These curses had a peculiar weakness in the source of a kiss, some texts said a prince's and others argued for true love's. There was little evidence of the later existing and given the assured presence of a number of princes at Elle's birthday party, there was bound to be one worthy enough to break the spell once she succumbed to the sleep.

"That's your grand solution?" Elle sounded doubtful.

"You know a few princes, don't you? Who should I get to administer the kiss?"

"I... I don't know. I suppose we can ask at the party..." She said while blushing.

"...What?" He had a feeling there was something more she wanted to say.

"Does it have to be a first kiss...? I've never done one before so ideally I'd like to be conscious for it."

"Everything I read on the subject gave no specifics. There's some argument for true love's first kiss being the ultimate spell breaker, but how can you call it love if the two don't know each other? Magic is pretty powerful, but having that much insight into the future?"

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about love," Elle teased.

"I don't, only with its place in magic. You tell me how this is supposed to be so powerful."

"Huh?" Before she realized what he was doing, he'd tilted his head down against hers and lightly pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't anything fancy, just a quick peck, but it still left her blushing when he pulled back. "You... That was my first kiss!"

"Your punishment for teasing me," he smirked and poked the tip of his finger against her lips next. "It's not really that special, is it?"

"...I guess not..." Elle realized, bowing her head to touch her lips herself.

"So you understand why I'm befuddled by it."

"Well... love itself is confusing, isn't it? We don't choose who we become attracted to, it just... happens."

There was no room for conjecture there, but he was glad she understood why he was reluctant to put his power behind a rather simple solution. However, they were out of time now. With one swish of his cloak they were back at the palace in full party fashion, surprising the few servants and guard they'd appear before.

"I-It's the sorcerer!" One of the guards finally raised the alarm once he recovered from the shock of seeing the two materialize before his eyes.

"And the princess!" Another said as they turned their halberds toward them.

"No!" Elle interjected. "Lay down your weapons! He's here as my guest!"

"But your Highness—"

"Lay them down!" She reiterated and they finally obeyed. "Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to see my parents."

Mias smirked and waved his fingers at the guards mockingly as he followed after Elle. He felt at the reunion with the king and queen was a bit awkward, but after informing them of the curse's weakening and their plan to break it completely, his presence was finally tolerated and the party allowed to get underway.

"How long do we have?" Elle asked nervously.  
"The curse's deadline was sunset, so we have only a couple hours. Go find one you like."

It was an odd thing to encourage, but Elle left him to mingle while she greeted her guests while keeping an eye out for a suitable prince. Unfortunately as the clock ticked by, she only became increasingly uncertain of who she ought to pick. And with her anxiety growing, she couldn't help but gravitate back toward Mias.

"It's not like you have to marry the one that kisses you. What about the younger Stag prince? He's an amiable fellow."

"Prince Abernos? I do know him... but I..."

"What's the problem? Worst case scenario I'll grab whichever one is closest to me and have him do it."

"But what if it doesn't work?" She asked.

"It'll work," he assured her, putting his goblet of wine aside to take her hand. "Clearly this is all becoming too much for you. Take a break with me."

"To what?"

"Guess," he grinned and pulled her out onto the dance floor to hopefully exhaust her fears. He didn't mind the onlookers speaking in whispers over he was and why he was dancing with the princess, rather, kept his focus on her. "Elle, not that I want to give you any reason to doubt my abilities, but I feel I ought to extend an apology to you for this entire situation."

"No, don't. You've done nothing but try to help me."

"Still, this ought to be a happier occasion for you."

"It's bittersweet. I do wish I could have lived my life a little more fully... but strangely I found my past three weeks with you to be the most fun I've had in all my years. I ought to thank you, really."

He didn't feel worthy of her thanks, but he wanted to be. If she fell into an everlasting slumber because he couldn't save her, he'd never forgive himself.

"I'm still scared..." Elle softly confided with him, leaning her head against his chest as they slowed their steps.

"That's perfectly alright," he kept reassuring her, though he could tell from the angle of the sun coming in through the window, she had only minutes left of consciousness.

"Will you be there when I wake up...?"

"If you want me to."

"I do want you to," she smiled up at him. "Promise me."

"I promise," he smiled, and felt his temperature spike as she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek as the current musical selection ended.

"Thank you for the dance," she kept smiling and smoothed out the excess material of his cloak around his broach. "I feel bet—OW!"

Mias looked down to see she'd pricked her finger on the broach's fastener, a point he thought for sure he had secured. His eyes quickly went to Elle as she closed hers and her body fell lifeless into his arms just as the sun finished setting. A hush came over the crowd, they'd been informed such an event might take place, but there were still many who did not believe in curses until now. Mias scanned the crowd as he lifted Elle up bridal style. "We need a prince to kiss her! Nothing fancy lads, just a quick peck and this can all be over with!"

A few nervous looking princes stepped forward, the stag prince Abernos being one of the first to rush to their side. "Princess Elle is a dear friend! I'd be happy to help!"

"What are you waiting for then?" Mias scoffed, having to avert his eyes for he did not like the idea of another man putting his lips on Elle's.

Abernos was respectful with just a light peck, confident it'd be enough to do the trick.

It didn't.

"B-But I..." Abernos seemed genuinely shocked it didn't work, as did Mias.

"M-Maybe it has to be a human prince," Mias theorized, looking at the other candidates. "And a first born?"

A crown prince from the neighboring kingdom offered his lips next, but much to the shock and horror of everyone, he too failed to wake her.

"I don't understand..." Mias gripped her tighter. Perhaps the prince was really another man's child? No, he looked too much like his father.

"Sorcerer!" The King, Elle's father, cut through the crowd, his wife following right behind him. "You assured us... ALL of us... you'd break this curse! Why doesn't she awaken?!"

"I don't know!"

"My baby... give me my baby, you monster!" The Queen threatened, having to pry Elle out of his arms to cradle in her own on the floor. "This is all your fault! She was all we ever wanted! Why couldn't your family just leave us alone?!"

"I... Please, let me try—"

"Your opportunities are gone!" The king summoned the guards around them to seize him. "You're only permitted here because she wished it so, but I am not so merciful!"

Mias had to tear his eyes away from Elle long enough to disappear in a cloud of smoke before he could be seized. He returned to his castle, desperate for answers, tearing through book after book and scroll after scroll to find some answer, but as the weeks passed, his hope for finding such an answer was dwindling.

"I should have married her..." He said in regret, raking his hands over his unshaven face and through his disheveled hair. He hadn't slept much since; the weight of her lifeless in his arms being a haunting reminder his own broach had brought the curse to fruition when he could have very easily broken it by wedding her.

It took him a few more days to come to terms with the unfortunate reality that Elle might never wake up, and it stung his heart in a way he'd never felt before. He read over the book of spell breaking kisses one more time and took pause at the entry regarding true love's kiss. It finally dawned on him that he might very well love the girl, and though he had his doubts regarding such a kiss in practice, there was nothing left to lose.

He cleaned himself up for the first time in weeks before discreetly teleporting back to the palace, and Elle's room specifically. He figured she'd be laid to rest there, and sure enough, she was. The vigils for her had stopped apparently, given the fact she was alone in the darkness. He began first by lighting the few candles near the bedside with a spell before sitting down next to her and leaning down to kiss her lips. They were still soft and warm, but as he pulled back and saw no movement from her, he figured they might as well be as ice.

"...I'm sorry," he told her, looking down at her with great remorse. He smoothed away a stray lock of hair and felt his heart clench again. His eyes went blurry as he fought off tears and so he decided to lay his head down next to hers to place a few more kisses to her cheek and forehead. "You stupid girl, how am I supposed to keep my promise to you if you don't wake up?"

She didn't answer him, not that she could.

He sniffled and tucked his head between her neck and shoulder. "Don't be so damn stubborn. There are so many other places I want to take you, but you have to wake up first."

No response.

"Elle, please... I know you love me too, don't you? Don't make me have to live with myself having not ever told you..."

Silence.

Mias took a deep breath to try and compose himself, and then gave her one last kiss that was much more than a peck. He forgot about his doubts, the curse, even hope... just the love he felt for her from the bottom of his heart. He withdrew, convinced the next step was to find some way to move on with his life.

He was preparing to leave when he noticed a slight twitch in her mouth and paused to then see her eyelashes flutter and her eyes slowly open. "...Mias...?"

"ELLE!" He exhaled in relief, practically jumping on top of her as he collapsed next to her on the bed, pulling her right into his arms and kissing her repeatedly.

"H-Hey!" She shouted in between kisses, before realizing it was pointless to fight him, and instead returned the affection as she held onto him until they parted in order to breathe. "How… How long was I asleep...?"

"It's been nearly three months... Forgive me, I should have been here sooner…" He told her and proceeded to explain the rest, only to watch her tear up too.

"I might have never seen you again...!" She cried out and was quickly taken into his arms to be comforted, this time starting with a deeper kiss that had their tongues touching and breath mixing.

"I'm never leaving you," he said after the kiss as he scooped her up in his arms. "You're mine, and I'm taking you."

"Alright," Elle agreed as she put her arms around his neck. "But let's tell my parents first. I don't want them trying to track me down on my honeymoon."

"Of course, princess," he smiled and kissed her once more before leaving the room to inform the royal court of the joyous news.

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: Who else loves Fairytale parodies? I'm doing the classics starring Mias and Elle, but with the twist Mias is both villain and hero (Snow White is gonna be dark...). Sleeping Beauty was the first one I attempted. They're all relatively short and sweet.


	2. RapunzElle

Fairy Tale: Rapunzel  
Rating: T+ 

* * *

Once upon another time in another far away kingdom, there lived a young peasant couple who were at last expecting their first child. As the pregnancy progressed, the wife found herself plagued with the oddest of cravings, all which the husband gladly procured for her, until she said she yearned for the rampion 'Rapunzel' growing in their landlord's garden. Now were their landlord a normal man, the couple might have had no fear of asking for some of the vegetable, but in addition to his already off-putting personality, he was rumored to dabble in the dark arts, and they preferred their only dealings with him to be the monthly walk to his home's stoop to pay their rent.

Understandably, the husband refused his wife request and reluctantly she accepted it and tried to deny her craving. But it only grew. No other food would find its way to her mouth, nor would sleep come easy to the woman, putting both parents in fear for their child's life. Fearful, but determined, the husband crept into the garden one night and harvested some of the plant without incident. He returned and his wife at last had the salad she had craved for so long, but rather than sating her hunger, it seemed to have possessed her: unwilling to take 'no' for an answer when she asked her husband to get her more.

Confident he could steal away another of the plants, the husband once again relented and stole into the garden, but this time as he was in the midst of harvesting the vegetable, a chill came over him not from the night air, but from the icy gaze of Sir Gothelias who was none to please to find his tenant in his private garden.

"Are you taking advantage of my kindness, Blom?" The dark haired man asked calmly.

"I-I meant no harm Sir, but my wife… she's been obsessed, mad even with hunger for rampion that I fear were she not to have it, she'll lose our child!" The husband pleaded his case, hoping to find mercy from the lord.

Sir Gothelias listened and remained calm headed, while his mind was already devising a suitable punishment for the man and his wife. "It would be a shame if such a misfortune were to befall her, and they say it's not wise to refuse a mother-to-be's hunger. Very well, Blom, you may have all the rampion you desire. I ask that you do tell me when the child arrives so I may personally inspect its health."

"You'd do that?! Oh my Lord, thank you! Thank you!"

Relieved by the lord's apparent forgiveness for the theft, the rest of the wife's pregnancy went smoothly and was concluded with the birth of a baby girl. Overjoyed, the couple welcomed Sir Gothelias into their cottage as promised, only to have the landlord quickly shatter their happiness. He demanded they give him the child as payment for his prized Rapunzel's consumption.

The couple was given no time to argue as the lord revealed his power to them with a spell, a spell designed to slowly remove the girl's very existence from their memory, allowing him to depart with the child without argument. After the birth of a few more children, they had forgotten their first born entirely and lived contently, never knowing the fate of the young girl taken from them.

Sir Gothelias had plans for the child, boy or girl made no real difference, but his intentions for a girl held far more ill intentions than a boy would have. He had seven sons with his wife, a woman who was still quite beautiful and kept him satisfied, but beauty was fleeting and her receptiveness to his desires had already begun to fade since the birth of twins seven years prior. Having a young blossom to covet and raise into a more agreeable woman would surely pay off in time, or so he had planned.

The servants tending to the baby at the lord's main estate found the child of good temperament, full of smiles and laughs when played with, and wide, curious eyes at any other. Sir Gothelias had christened the child, 'Rapunzelle' after the vegetable her mother craved, but the nannies who raised the girl took to affectionately calling her 'Elle'.

For the first twelve years of Elle's life, she was kept away from nearly all who lived at the estate, save one or two servants who tended to her and a private tutor. The only company she ever received was the lord, which she always found somewhat strange given how many people would pass by her window on any given day. She often asked why, but never received a real explanation. Her curiosity only worsened as she grew, and knowing the rebellious teenage years awaited him, Sir Gothelias decided to get ahead of the problem.

Under the guise of an outing, they traveled some distance to a lone tower in the middle of the forest, where upon entering, he revealed it was to be her home from now on, effectively sealing her away from all the world except himself. He met with opposition of course, but he locked the only door to the stair way and as he descended, cast a spell to destroy it. She'd never have the opportunity to escape now, and he hoped that would lead to her acceptance of her fate.

So it seemed as another four years passed, Elle growing into a resplendent young woman despite her lonely upbringing. She tried to find the good in her situation: she wanted for nothing, except a hair cut. With the door and stairway of no use, the only way into the tower was a spell cast upon Elle's very hair that grew it to a proper length, and when braided, functioned as a very effective rope. Sir Gothelias adored her golden locks, but he wasn't the one who had to wash and brush it, a task that took a good part of her day when it was necessary. She always worried about a length of it accidentally brushing by the fire or getting caught in her spinning wheel. She tripped over it often enough which was her true annoyance, but he still refused to allow her to cut it – she would on her own, were it not enchanted to break any knife or scissor taken to it.

"I know it is frustrating for you my dear," he told her as she once again conveyed her discretion to him, only to be pulled onto his lap and hushed like she were still a child. "But see how pretty it is? Why would you want so shear it away when it brings me such happiness? You want to make me happy, don't you?"

"It's not that I'm not considering your happiness, Father, but I'd like for you to consider mine…" She admitted with reddening cheeks. While she didn't mind it so much as a girl, over the past for years his closeness and touch gradually began making her uncomfortable. She couldn't say why – it was hardly malicious – but there was an uneasiness in her gut whenever he put his hands on her. "I'm terribly lonely…"

"Sweet child, I ought to be more than enough," he smiled, putting his lips to her cheek while his hand rubbed her side.

"B-But you're not always here. Can't I keep a kitten or even a bird?"

"Messy creatures," he said, lips moving down to her neck. "This room would smell terrible."

"Oh…" Elle said sadly only to jolt to her feet when his hand moved up her bodice and cupped her breast. "What are you doing?!"

"If you're lonely, I'll comfort you the best way a man knows how."

"I… Perhaps I exaggerated…" Elle lied in the hopes of preventing any further molestation. "Y-You're right. You're more than enough company for me…"

He smiled and stood to approach her, tipping her chin up so she'd have to look him in the eyes. "It's alright, my dear. You are young, but in time you will understand."

"Yes, sir…" Her eyes stayed downcast despite the tilt to her head.

"That's a good girl," he kissed her forehead. "Forgive me child, but I ought to take my leave now."

"Alright," Elle said, dragging her rope like hair to the window and feeding it through a pulley first to ease the tension to her neck.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he promised, and began his descent, leaving Elle to hold the base of her hair as he climbed down only to sigh sadly when she felt the tension vanish. She was both relieved and depressed he was gone. Whether she liked it or not, he was her only company if she wasn't talking to the walls or occasional bird on her sill.

She began to sniffle on the brink of tears once she knew he was gone, slowly beginning to reel in her hair when she felt new tension. Since the braid never snagged, she assumed it was Gothelias returning for whatever reason. Needless to say she was surprised to see a smoother set of hands grasp the sill and a young man pull himself up instead. He looked like Gothelias, similar features, but aside from the obvious age difference, his presence was entirely different.

The two stared at each other for a moment, both equally shocked to see the other, but finally he spoke as he entered the room and looked around. "So this is where he's been…"

"Pardon?" Elle asked, drying her eyes before reeling in her hair.

"My old man often wanders from home, and today I decided to follow him. I suspected a mistress, but not one so young."

"M-Mistress?! I'm no such thing!" Elle declared vehemently. "Sir Gothelias is my father!"  
"Doubtful," he smirked. "You're too fair featured to be of our blood."

"I'm aware I'm adopted," Elle informed him with a narrowing brow. "…So you're one of his sons then?"

"I'm the sixth and the elder of the twins. My name is Mias. And who are you, little sister?"

"Elle," she blushed as he walked closer to her, but her unease was more due to lack of unfamiliarity than it was concern for her well-being.

"And what are you doing here locked away in a tower, Elle?"

"He said it was for my own good. It's too dangerous outside this tower… but I'm starting to doubt that." She invited to sit down on the sofa while she put on a fresh pot of tea, relating what parts of her tale she knew, and finding some small solace in having someone new to talk to, even if it was Gothelias' own son.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Mias said when she finished the story. "It's no secret my father is perverted bastard, but I didn't think he'd stash a girl away quite like this. I'd be impressed if I didn't find it pathetic."

"Y-You really think that's what he wants with me?"

"If he intended you to be another of his children, why did he keep you locked away and secret from the rest of us? I might have fancied having a sister given my many brothers."

"I certainly would have fancied someone more besides him and my nanny…" Elle admitted, resting her head against the back of the sofa and sighing. "It makes sense when I hear it out loud… I don't want to believe it, but it must be why I don't like it when he touches me…"

"So he hasn't actually…?"

"No," Elle shook her head. "But it's been steadily getting worse ever since I turned sixteen. If it's true, I don't know how I'm supposed to stop him…"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he's old enough now where he can barely get it up," Mias laughed, but the humor was not surprisingly lost on Elle. The poor thing looked so unhappy, even he felt a pang of sympathy for her, and he never thought himself that much better than his father, but this was a bit much. "…What if I take you instead?"

"What?" Elle thought she misheard him, but her cheeks were already blushing as she sat upright.

"It'd be useless to try to free you, he'd track you down within a day, but I can offer you a choice."

"That's not a wide variety…" She commented, running her fingers through a section of hair while building up the courage to look at him, and once she had slowly moved closer to him. "But I'd much rather it be you."

"Naturally," Mias boasted with a proud chuckle. "I'm the obvious choice. I'm much more handsome, talented, and charming with the ladies."

"Modest too, aren't you?" She said sarcastically, but gave a little smirk. "Is your large ego compensating for something?"

"Oohh," Mias grinned with noticeable intrigue and prowled toward her. "So you do have a sense of humor~"

"That doesn't answer my question," Elle teased back as she found herself pinned against the corner of the sofa.

He chuckled as he shuffled his trousers down his thighs and pushed her skirt up. "You'll know soon enough."

Elle smiled and rubbed her hand affectionately against his cheek as he fiddled with their clothing, more curious than fearful when it came to his touch.

Mias looked back into her eyes as he moved forward, just as intrigued as he was aroused by her quick acceptance of him. Was the poor thing just desperate or was there something more behind that grey gaze of hers? He took a breath and leaned in to kiss her lips, and did so repeatedly as he searched out her sex with his. She moaned into the kiss as he took her, entering slowly to savor the moment. His kisses deepened and they wound their arms around one another as the building need commanded them to.

"Ohhh… Mias…" Elle exhaled between kisses, breaking away from his mouth to adorn his cheek and neck with the affection.

He held his hips tightly as he gave his last few thrusts, finding his pleasure and delivering hers simultaneously. They both took pause to catch their breath and look at the other, only to melt back together to rest and recover.

"Will you come see me again?" Elle asked after they'd been spooning in silence for a few minutes.

"Mhm," Mias nodded, kissing her head. "You'd be wasted on that old man."

"About him… what do you think I should do?"

"Well… it might be possible for me to break you out, given that I'm a sorcerer too."

Elle glanced back at him. "And when were you planning on revealing that?"

"When it was necessary to mention, which it is now. I'll do a little research and see if I can break the enchantment on your hair, as well as find us a safe place to runaway to."

"Us?"

"You didn't think you could get away from me so easily did you?" He chuckled, holding her tightly around the waist and kissing her neck. "There's a whole world I want to show you, if you'll allow me to be your guide."

"Hm, you're lucky I know so few people," she teased, but was quite happy with the idea.  
Mias' visits became as regular as Gothelias', sometimes barely missing the man in his haste to scramble up the tower and embrace her. His attempts to break the enchantment had yet to prove successful which was of course frustrating, but the two rarely took the time to mope over the failures, preferring to comfort and pleasure one another instead.

The affair went undetected by Sir Gothelias, who despite his own lust for the girl, had kept his actions reserved in the hopes he wouldn't frighten her away again, perhaps she'd even approach him, but concealing the consequences became their undoing.

Elle was struggling to fit into her dresses, resulting in her current garment being completely open in the back when Gothelias finished his ascent. "Hello, Father."

"Good heavens child, you look feverish," he commented. "Are you well?"

"I've been attempting to lace up my dress all morning," she told him. "It's the strangest thing. I'll admit I've gained weight, yet I haven't changed my diet."

"Perhaps it'll be easier if I do it," he insisted, stepping behind her as she pulled her hair out of the way and moaning in pain as he tried to close the garment.

"S-Stop! It's not going to work! I simply don't fit anymore!" Elle took a few deep breaths as she recovered while a curious Gothelias mapped his hands over her abdomen. "What are you doing?"

He paused when he felt a noticeable swelling in her lower abdomen, but it couldn't be possible. "Elle, have you bled this month?"

She violently blushed. "That's none of your business!"

"When did you last bleed, girl?!" He demanded.

"I-It's been two moons…" She meekly admitted.

"And who had the nerve to breed you?"

"B-Bree…? I'm pregnant?" She forgot her fear for a moment and put her hands to her own belly. She had felt a bit under the weather lately, but nothing she took with any seriousness. What would Mias think? Would he be happy? They'd been so focused on their own futures that they never considered another might be possible, though in retrospect they probably should have.

"I asked you a question, Elle," Gothelias repeated in a threatening calm. "Who did you foolishly give yourself away to?"

Elle held her stomach protectively and backed away from him. "I… It wasn't foolish! He cares about me! More than you do! He listens to me and wants to make me happy! And I… I love him!"

"You stupid, ungrateful girl!" He marched toward her, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her toward him. "You were to be mine! To know no other man but me! How dare you betray me?!"

"You're sick…!" Elle said through teary eyes. "You're my father!"

"Yes, I am your father, and as your father, there's only one thing to be done when a bastard grows in my daughter's belly!" Holding her with one hand, he drew a dagger with the other.

"NO!" Elle screamed assuming he meant to kill her only to squeeze her eyes shut tight and feel the tension on her head vanish as he slice through the blonde braid, severing it as she always wished.

"You are disowned," he told her coldly, gathering up the braid to reel it out the window for her. "Leave. I don't care what happens to you now."

"But Father…!" Elle cried, hoping he'd give her mercy for the sake of the baby.

"Go!" He scared her toward the window where Elle reluctantly climbed down her own hair.

When she reached the ground she began to run. She had to find Mias, but of course she had no idea where she was or where to begin searching for him, quickly becoming lost in the woods and disappearing.

Mias arrived at the tower after the sun had set as he usually did and thought nothing of Elle's braid already being draped out the window. It meant she was eager for him to come up, and not wanting to keep his lady waiting, he quickly scaled the tower to take her into his arms, but stopped short on the sill when he saw the waiting figure was none other than his father.

"I see…" Gothelias wasn't entirely surprised by this revelation, but knowing his own son beat him to his conquest only enraged him further.

"Where is she?" Mias demanded, seeing as the end of the braid was tied to a hook on the wall and not connected to his beloved's head.

"She is no longer your concern, boy. How dare you touch her?!"

"If you ever bothered to listen to her, you would know you were making her miserable! I comforted her! I love her as she ought to be loved! And I need not go to such pathetic lengths to do so," Mias retorted, rather relieved his father finally found out so he could have at the man for coveting Elle.

Something snapped in Sir Gothelias' mind and he held his hand up without thought, releasing a burst of wind that knocked Mias out from the window and sent him plummeting to the ground.

"Shit!" Mias raised a counter spell immediately, willing the surrounding plant life to wildly grow and cushion his fall, but he did not intend on a patch of thorns being thrown into the growth. He realized the error just as it happened, his body landing face first into the grass and the thorns pricking into his eyes. He screamed in pain while a stoic Gothelias watched from the window, feeling no sympathy for his son whatsoever.

Blood trickled down from Mias' eyes as he held a hand over them, trying to alleviate the pain with another spell as he got to his feet only to stumble blindly into the forest. He had to find Elle. She'd be more lost than he would be having no knowledge of the area whatsoever. Eventually the pain dulled, but the damage was not something he could repair unfortunately. He remained blind.

He thought it might take him a few days, maybe even a couple weeks to find Elle, but alas months ticked by as he vigilantly searched for her. He survived somehow off berries and the occasional traveler's kindness, traveler's who offered to take him to a village where it would better suit a beggar, but even disheveled and ragged, Mias' pride and stubbornness never wavered. He knew she wouldn't leave this forest, but the problem was it was a rather large forest and for all he knew, he'd been doing circles since he was blinded.

It was over two whole years when he finally heard a glimmer of hope, a young female's voice in the distance as melodic as he knew Elle's to be. Perhaps he'd simply gone made by now, but he pursued it. It sang, laughed, and as he drew near heard two other small voices trying to mimic her, which was a bit confusing and fueled thought that spirits of the forest were playing tricks on him, but he had to know for certain one way or another.

Despite the immense challenge posed to her, Elle put her curiosity to good use in the forest. It took her a few attempts, but she learned how to build a fire and construct a shelter, a shelter that had become more like a hovel over the past year. She needed the room for her two little ones: a son and daughter who were now learning how to better walk and talk by mimicking nearly everything their mother did. For chores, they could even grasp the concept of picking up sticks, of course they only brought one or two to Elle at a time, but they were so proud of themselves that Elle couldn't help being prouder.

However today they were taking a break from work to relax and play, Elle deciding to try and teach the children to sing, but it was obvious they'd need years of practice before a proper tune could be carried out. Still, they were adorable toddlers, having plenty of baby fat and big dark grey eyes, almost as dark as their father's but not quite.

Elle sighed with melancholy as she watched the two waddle around the clearing, wondering if they'd ever meet their father. Elle knew her best chance of that was to stay put in this forest and someday maybe they'd meet again, but how much longer would that be? She asked herself those same questions everyday and never got an answer, until today.

"Elle!" A male voice called her name and she looked through the trees for its origin, when just in front of her, the brush rustled and an unshaven man with messy black hair came into view, one hand clutching a walking stick while the other felt the air for any obstructions in his path.

Scared at first that some vagrant had stumbled upon them, Elle quickly scooped each child under an arm before turning to answer him. "Yes…? That's my name…"

"Elle…?" He seemed surprised to hear a reply, instantly dropping the stick and feeling around for her. "At last! Elle! Come to me!"

"…Mias?" Elle asked, uncertain. Mias always looked so prim and proper to her, granted she wasn't much better being a humble peasant, but she was at least groomed. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you silly girl! Now come into my arms!" He insisted, moving towards the sound of her voice.

Elle put the children back down for the moment and ran into his open arms, the strength of her leap into them nearly knocking him over. "MIAS!"

He squeezed her close and wasted no time planting fresh kisses on her, despite the ticklish hairs of his beard making it less impassioned then he envisioned for their reunion, so to speak.

Elle noticed the damage to his eyes in no time, a loving hand coming up to hold his cheek. "You're blind…"

"An unfortunate setback…" He said quietly.

"…It'll be alright. I'm here now and I can see just fine for both of us," Elle said optimistically, pulling him down to the ground to sit. "Sit. It'll be easier for you to meet them."

"Meet who?" Mias reluctantly sat down unaware Elle was placing Darcy on one leg until he felt the boy's weight, followed by his sister's on the other. "Dwarves…?"

Elle giggled and shook her head. "No, these two are the reason Father found out about us. I couldn't conceal how round I was getting."

A haggard Mias blushed and brought a hand to each child to feel them, which of course the twins immediately found disconcerting to be touched by a smelly stranger.

"Maaamaaa…!" Darcy cried first for his mother, reaching out to her.

"Now, now, it's alright, Darcy," Elle assured him, snuggling up to Mias as well to keep her children comfortable. "This is your father."

"…You… had a baby—babies, all on your own?" Mias asked her.

"Was I not supposed to? All the animals out here give birth alone."

"That's not… I mean, clearly you're alright, but… I should have been there."

"It was exceedingly painful and disgusting so probably best you weren't."

"…I don't even know what they look like…" Mias said sadly, trying to create a mental image by continuing to touch the two who had calmed down enough to allow it, but were touching Mias' hands as he did so and babbling to one another.

"They look like us," Elle smiled sadly, lifting her head up to kiss his scratchy cheek. "It'll be alright. We're together again, so it'll be alright, won't it?"

"Your crying doesn't give me much confidence," he honestly admitted. "But as long as you still love me, that's all I need."

"Of course I still love you," she lifted her head up and tilting his head back to kiss his lips as tears from her eyes slowly dripped onto his cheek and eyes.

"I love you too," Mias kissed back, ignoring the slight tingling in his eyes until the darkness began to fade and the world came slowly into focus. "My vision!"

"WAH?!" The other three were startled by his sudden outburst.

"What about your…" Elle noticed he was blinking a few times now, the damage to his eyes gone and his pupils dilating. "Your eyes… They healed…"

"Healing magic…?" Mias wondered. "How…?"

"I-I don't know. I've never used magic," Elle glanced down at the two toddlers who were now intrigued by their father and were tugging on bits of clothing and beard. "Maybe your children… while they were in my womb…?"

"It's possible," Mias beamed. "Look how healthy they are despite your living standards. The milk from your breasts is probably magic too."

Elle blushed furiously and held her chest. "They're weaning, thank you very much!"

"They must be. They're a lot bigger than I remember," he gave her that mischievous grin of his and despite the lewdness, found she had missed that playfulness as well – not that she would ever tell him so.

And so Mias came to live with them for a short while as he got his appearance in order and put a proper plan into action at last. Soon he would storm his family's estate and defeat his father, and then he and Elle would live happily with their two children for ever after.

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the only one where Mias is cast in the hero role... simply because having him as the foster parent would be weird, not that turning Dame Gothel into Sir Gothelias was any less creepy, but it made more sense for Mias to be the hero instead of kidnapper this time. Plus I wanted to keep along the lines to the original tale since I took lots of liberties with the Sleeping Beauty tale. Originally she sleeps for 100 years, is impregnated by a king while asleep, and only wakes up when her twins happen to suck the splinter out of her finger. I take issue with that simply over the 'how'. A newborn wouldn't have the strength to crawl up there to do so. So while I do take some liberties, I do try to keep them close to the original.


	3. Red Riding Hood

Fairy Tale: Little Red Riding Hood  
Rating: M

* * *

Just beyond the woods in a small cottage, lived a girl easily recognized by the scarlet red cloak she always wore when out, resulting in the occasional nickname of Little Red Riding Hood, but seeing as her real name was the shorter of the two, she simply went by Elle. She'd moved out to the cottage some years ago to be closer to her aging grandmother, and given that both her parents had jobs to tend to, it fell to Elle to take the path further into the forest where the old widow's cottage was.

She'd taken the journey many times since childhood and wasn't hesitant at all walking the path alone, however recently she was under the impression she was being watched. It was nothing more than a feeling as she never saw or heard anyone, but her gut told her to trust her sixth sense which made for a quicken pace and heightened awareness.

Today seemed rather quiet though, she noted. Birds were singing in the distance, but there was nothing close by. Odd for the early summer in such a pristine location for a nest, but perhaps there was nothing more to it than her paranoia. She didn't feel like she was being watched at the moment, not that there was any indication one way or another, but when she came to a curve in the trail where the thicker canopy darkened her path for some distance, she took pause. Something was on the other side of that darkness waiting for her. She could sense it.

"I know you're there," she spoke loudly, deciding to call whoever it was out on their nasty little habit to see if she'd get a response.

She did, but not quite in the manner she was expecting when a large black wolf rustled out from the brush and began approaching her.

"A wolf?!" She took a few hasty steps back before remembering running only triggered a beast's nature to give chase. Standing her ground was the better option, but she wasn't much bigger than the wolf and hardly an intimidating sort. Still, she had to try and grabbed hold of both ends of her cape, expanding it as she stretched out her arms to make her look bigger and gave her best aggressive snarl. "RAAAAWR!"

The wolf stopped in his tracks and put his head down, shaking a little until he no longer could contain his laughter. His body shifted form as he laughed, and as he finally brought it down to a slight chuckle, leaned his shoulder against the nearest tree as a dark haired man wearing lavish robes and cloak with fur trim that matched his beastly form. "My, you're rather brave, aren't you?"

Elle dropped the edges of her cloak and stared in shock. She knew men could be beasts, but not that beasts could be men. Either way, this one was probably dangerous and she slowly began backing away.

"My dear girl, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he leaned back upright and sauntered towards her, hands up in a surrendering-like pose. "My name is Mias. Do forgive the appearance, but I'm sure you're well aware of the stigma against sorcerers."

"And that's what you are then?" Elle asked.

"Nothing more, nothing less," he grinned, showing off a set of fine white teeth. "And who are you? I've noticed you pass through these woods many a time, but I've yet to catch your name."

"…Elle," she said hesitantly.

"Elle," he repeated as he finally lowered his arms. "Do forgive me again. I meant no harm in surveying you, but I thought these woods were uninhabited. Can't rightfully be practicing spell work with witnesses around, can I?"

"That's all well and good, but clearly you had different intentions for today. You were obviously waiting for me."

"Indeed I was," he admitted. "Thought I'd finally say 'hello' since you seem to be aware of my presence and subsequently wary of it."

"Then why present yourself in wolf form first?"

"To see your reaction," he said flatly. "It was amusing after all."

Elle's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she pulled her hood over her face as she stepped around him. "If that's all, I'll be going then. I need to check on my grandmother."

"Is that who you visit everyday?" He turned heel and walked behind her.

"That's hardly any of your business, as I'm sure you'd like me to mind mine by not informing the authorities of your presence."

"Such harsh words," he said in feigned shock. "Have I offended you?"

"I don't take much enjoyment in being made sport of," she said only to pause once again when he jumped back in front of her.

"Then allow me to make it up to you. I've discovered a lovely patch of herbs and wildflowers just off the path to your left – fabulous for making teas to soothe old bones. It'd be a wonderful gift for your grandmother."

Elle eyed him suspiciously.

"What? Oh, very well, I'll leave you to your own devices," he turned back around and walked off with his hand nonchalantly waving. "Lovely to meet you~!"

Elle heaved a sigh of relief that he'd gone. He didn't seem the sort she ought to keep company with, but his advice about the plants was tempting. Her grandmother always had a new ache somewhere when she arrived, so it couldn't hurt to go pick a few she decided and stepped off the path and into the brush.

Mias had waited behind a tree and grinned when he saw her heed his offer, presenting himself with a marvelous opportunity. He shifted back into his wolf form and tore down the path silently towards the grandmother's cottage, a plan brewing as he ran. Ever since he first spotted her walking through the woods, he thought her easy prey, too easy in fact, but the more times he watched her, the more his hunger grew until the point he couldn't resist his urges anymore and needed to take action.

With her detour out of the way and her basket now more than full, Elle hurried down the path at a brisk pace. Her grandmother was used to her arriving at a certain time and heaven forbid she made the woman wait. A few minutes couldn't have done much harm, but she still opened with an apology as she knocked and entered. "Nan, it's me. Sorry I'm a bit late."

"Quite alright…" An old woman's voice came from under the covers of the woman's bed. "You'll have to forgive me for not receiving you properly, child. My back's been acting up again."

So it was her back this time, Elle noted with a sympathetic smile as she set her basket on the table, removed her cloak, and pulled out a few herbs along with the cake and jam her mother had sent with her. "I'll put the kettle on and make you some tea, alright?"  
"That'd be lovely…"

The woman's speech seemed slightly off, Elle thought momentarily, but had no cause to think on it any deeper level. She checked the fireplace and filled the old kettle with fresh water from the pump, when, before she could place it on the hook, her grandmother called to her.

"Elle, dear, could you come join me for a few minutes? I feel an awful draft."

Elle didn't find the room that cold at all, but knowing age wasn't always the kindest to her elders, agreed without questioning it, slipping out of her shoes as she padded onto the rug where the bed sat. She had to smile with some nostalgia as she lifted the covers and crawled in, remembering her younger days spent in bed with a cold and the woman coming to look after and read to her. "Should I be the one reading you a story this time, Nan?"

"That's not quite what I had in mind," she said, her voice slowly dropping in pitch and a rather strong arm seizing Elle's waist as she settled in, sending a chill up the girl's spine as the mouth near her ear sensually mimicked her 'rawr' from earlier.

Properly under the covers Elle got a better look at the person who had been speaking to her, and it was definitely not her grandmother, but the wolf in male form stripped naked and grinning like a fool. "You!"

"Me," he chuckled, rolling on top of her to keep her pinned down. "You'll have to forgive the deception, but I had to get you into bed somehow."

"What are you talking about?! Where's my grandmother?!"

"Perfectly safe, I assure you," he said, moving a hand up to cup her cheek. "I wanted the two of us to be alone somewhere more comfortable~"

Elle's eyes widened as she felt the tip of his thumb rub against her lower lip and shyly blushed and tried to avert her expression completely, but he held her head exactly where he wanted: looking up at him which was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time given he looked like he was about to devour her in one bite.

He leaned down slowly to give her ample time to realize what was about to happen before it happened. He pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her, rather sweetly at first until the affectionate pecks deepened with his desire to ravish her.

Elle froze in the moment, furious with herself for not fighting back with everything she had. She'd never been kissed before like this and despite her reluctance had to admit it felt kind of nice, but her hesitation soon passed and she moved to fight against him only to realize the futility of the struggle.

At some point during their wrestling, Mias was able to hold her down on her stomach, tear away her clothing, and mount her from behind like the beast he was, pleasing growls and all.

Elle gasped initially, only to try and suppress her moans, not wanting to give him any form of encouragement, but it was easier said than done. She'd never had a man inside her before and the sensation while intrusive and unwanted, was not as painful as she thought it'd be. It took her a few minutes to realize that despite his forcefulness, he was intentionally being gentle with her, almost like he wanted her to enjoy the experience as much as he did.

"Elle…" He softly spoke her name as he leaned down to kiss her ear and cheek, slowly turning her so they were both on their sides. He hooked an arm under her leg and pulled it back to provide a more favorable angle, both of them gasping loudly in pleasure as new sweet spot was hit.

"Mm…!" Elle sucked in her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he'd be inclined to finish rather than draw out the savage lovemaking.

"You're very supple and tender in all the right places…" Mias murmured into her ear while his hands mapped and massaged her body. "How is it you've remained a maid until now?"

Was he genuinely curious or trying to tease her, Elle wondered and gave no reply other than the restrained moans she allowed herself to release.

He slowed his thrusts and lay still for a moment, turning her to glance back at him. "Am I not pleasing you?"

"What…?" Elle asked breathlessly.

"I was certain I gave a fine pleasure, but your lack of vocalization has me concerned."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Elle thought she had misheard him. What concern was her own pleasure when he'd already taken her unwillingly?

"Let's try something else…" He said, withdrawing for the time being to turn her onto her back before settling back in between her legs and holding her closer to him. "There, that's better."

It was, at least in terms of how comfortable she felt, but Elle didn't understand the point to all this. If he just wanted to fuck, why couldn't he just do it and get it over with? And what was worse, why wasn't she angrier with him and trying to claw his eyes out? She wasn't being submissive out of fear, but perhaps subconsciously she was… Regardless, none of what was happening made sense to her.

"Put your arms around me," he encouraged, smiling down at her before moving in on her lips.

Still terribly confused, but willing to be receptive, she brought her arms around his neck and didn't shy away from the incoming kiss, instead quietly accepting it as he moved his hips to re-enter her, which he did with greater ease than before. "Oh…!"

Mias moaned along with her, his hips moving independently from his mind as they rocked back and forth at a steady pace. "Oh god… Elle…!"

"Mm… Mias…!" She at last called out his name and tightened her hold around him. He felt amazing this time, surprising even herself with her new found curiosity of what further pleasure awaited her in coupling with this man.

He rained kisses over her face like mad, occasionally leaving affectionate nips to her neck and breasts, ecstatic that she decided to join him in the passion.

She was finally getting into it when they both heard voices outside the door and a large fist banging at the door.

"Shit," Mias cringed as he glanced at the door and then looked back down at Elle with deep conflict. He wanted to stay with her, but risked be skinned alive if he did.

"Huh…?" Elle was too out of it to focus on the outside disturbance, instead feeling further confusion and disappointment as he hurried off of her and shifted forms as he escaped through the back window moments before a burly huntsman broke in the door and entered the cottage, followed by Elle's distraught grandmother who immediately went to the girl to comfort her, not that Elle needed it.

She spent the rest of the day trying to assure her grandmother that she was alright and fine to walk home, though she did so in the company of the huntsman who even offered to stay with her until her parents returned, but that could very well be days, and seeing as Elle wasn't particularly traumatized by the day's events, she encouraged the man's skills were better put to use hunting the beast.

She heaved a sigh of relief once she was alone in her house and able to compose herself. She mended her dress where it had torn and boiled several kettles worth of water to have a proper sit down bath in the wooden tub. She was just beginning to enjoy her soak when she heard a gunshot in the distance and the yelp of a dog. Her chest immediately tightened at the thought of Mias being found and put down for his actions. She could only pray she was mistaken, but after a few minutes passed, she heard a light scratching on her front door.

She hurried from the tub, donned her dressing gown, and opened the door. As she feared, Mias was lying on the ground whimpering in wolf form while a wound from his shoulder caught her eye. "…Alright, come in."

He slowly got up and limped inside while Elle grabbed a bucket of water to wash away the nearby blood trail before coming back inside to treat him.

"…I thought you'd be long gone," she said as she watched him transform back into a man.  
"I couldn't leave without seeing you again," he said, gripping his right shoulder firmly as he tried to heal it. He took his time looking over at her, his head slightly bowed and his eyes averted.

"Let me see," she said gently, kneeling down at his side to inspect the injury herself. It looked like the bullet had gone through, so all that really needed to be done was clean and bandage it. "You're lucky it passed through."

He nodded his head in agreement and suffered through the bandaging process with less grace than she thought he would.

It was a bit amusing to see him hiss and writhe, but she couldn't take any deeper pleasure in it. He was hurt, and regardless of what he'd done to her, she had this nasty habit of helping others when it was against her own better interests. "Rather difficult to be afraid of the big bad wolf now."

"Yes, haha," he pouted and flinched yet again as she tied off the bandage extra tight.

"You'll be fine," she assured him, gathering up the materials to return to their proper places and through the soiled cloth into the tub to be washed.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he watched her pad around her home, still only in her dressing gown.

"Right," Elle said as she put away the last of the bandages in the cupboard and turned back to him. "Would you like some supper? I imagine you haven't had time to eat much since this afternoon."

"I'm famished," he managed a smile. "Got any liquor for the pain?"

"I might," Elle said as she rustled around in the cupboards for a stronger drink, one she usually kept for her father. She managed to find some and prepared a plate of food leftover from her own meal and served it to him.

Neither wanted to address the elephant in the room as it were: Mias deciding to focus on eating and drinking, while Elle tidied up. It was only once he finished his meal and began holding his injured shoulder did she have nerve to speak to him again.

"Wh-Why did you come here?" She asked. "How'd you know I'd treat you?"

"Instinct I suppose," he said quietly, rubbing it a bit before glancing over at her and slowly working his eyes up her figure and to her face. "And I wasn't done…"

"Wh-What?" Elle blushed.

"Neither of us were left satisfied you know. I've yet to slake my desire for you," he said, his eyes lowering to her hips. "Such delicious flesh makes me ravenous…"

"Y-You're hardly in any state to be taking your pleasure again," she scolded with a bright red blush to her cheeks.

"Then give it to me," he said, relaxing against the chair and parting his legs to present her a place to sit.

Elle paused for a moment before taking a few tentative steps toward him, unknotting her dressing gown as she did so, letting it fall to the floor as she stood before him to let him get a closer look to arouse himself, which he did immediately. She gave his lips a gentle kiss before she carefully straddled his hips with her hand on his good shoulder, her other hand holding and guiding him inside as she sat down with a soft moan.

"MM!" Mias took a deep breath and put a hand to the small of her back to help brace her as she slowly moved upon him. "Yes… Yes, just like that…"

Elle gasped and whimpered in pleasure as she moved herself, both delighted and intrigued by her own behavior, but she wanted him to finish what he started, and she'd not have him disappoint her.

" _More_ ," Mias growled in pleasure, holding her bottom and standing up to set her on the table to deepen the thrusts. He held her thighs as she braced herself against the table, watching as he took command of their lovemaking.

"Ah!" She cried out with each inward thrust, eventually losing her strength and sprawling herself on the table with Mias firmly committed between her legs.

He pressed her legs up as he gave the last of quick, but firm thrusts, finding his pleasure and releasing it with a few sensual grunts and a long moan. "Fuuuuuuck…!"

Elle would have agreed with him were she not trying to catch her breath and cope with the sudden loss of pressure between her legs.

Mias chuckled as he examined his work, rocking her legs side to side a bit by her knees. "I don't suppose I might take further advantage of your kindness and stay here a while?"

She slowly nodded her head and gradually found the strength to sit up, her lips meeting his as he leaned in to take a kiss which honestly surprised her since he'd already had his pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him once more to hold him close as her body cooled, making the idea of cuddling up to him a very good idea. "I'm sure I'll think of someway to make you earn your keep."

"I'm sure you will~" he purred in between kisses that eventually led them into bed where further kissing and touching resulted in another round of passionate lovemaking that finally exhausted the two of them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I think we can all agree there are strong sexual undertones to this classic fairy tale. I really couldn't see writing it any other way, so it's basically nothing but porn, minus the horrible dialogue of "what a big cock you have!", "the better to fuck you with, my dear" but I don't think I could ever publish anything featuring other people's characters so corrupted and perverted. That content is still pure me-only. Sorry younger watchers, but I really don't think I can let y'all in on this one.


	4. The Mouse Princess

Fairy Tale: The Frog Prince  
Rating: T

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a very spoiled and selfish prince named Mias who hadn't a care for anything in the world but himself. He took everything for granted, was often rude, and had a habit for mischief that earned him the honor of being the most disliked prince in the entire kingdom. Did he care? Not really. So long as he had what he wanted, the opinions of others meant nothing.

He spent his days lounging in the garden, amusing himself by tossing a golden ball in his hand and searching out a target. He usually hit a few old maids in their posteriors and sent trays flying from the kitchen servants' hands, but today the usual seemed rather droll. A smaller target to hit would be a far greater challenge, he thought, and kept his eyes peeled for one.

He took aim at a few grasshoppers, missed, and grew annoyed with his failure, but as he approached the pond in the rear of the garden, he spied a tiny mouse grooming itself on the ledge overlooking the water. Perfect. The creature remained in the same spot unaware of the danger behind it as Mias wound his arm back and pitched the ball right for its tiny body. Unfortunately it hit the ledge near the mouse, bouncing into the water along with the startled creature, which amused him just the same until he realized his ammunition had sunk somewhere to the bottom of the pond.

"Shit," he cursed as he approached the edge, expecting to at least see a drowning mouse, but instead the creature was swimming about no worse for wear. Another disappointment, Mias noted, as he put his hands on the ledge and peered into the water to try and spot his favorite toy. "Damn, where is it?"

"Did you lose something?" A small voice asked.

"Yeah, my golden ball. Sunk like a rock," he said, not paying the voice much attention at first.

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

It occurred to Mias he was the only person in the garden at the moment, making the source of the voice a curious matter. He looked down nearer the edge and saw the tiny mouse looking up at him with a sparkle in its eye like it understood him. "Er… Did you just?"

"Talk?" The mouse finished for him with a cheeky smile.

If it were later in the day, Mias might have thought he'd simply had too much to drink today, but he was certain he was sober and this mouse was talking to him.

"Forgive me for startling you, Your Highness. I forget it's not common place for mice to speak," she smiled. "I'm Elle, and as you can see I'm quite the swimmer. I can fetch your ball for you if you wish, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?" A talking mouse was sufficient enough to hold his attention for the time being.

"I'd like to be your friend. I wanna eat at the table, take a proper bath, and sleep in a bed with you," she smiled innocently as if that were what friendship truly entailed.

Mias had no intention of honoring her wishes, but he was impatient to get his toy back and had no trouble lying to the naïve creature. "Sure."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he lied.

"Right!" Elle readied herself for a dive with a deep breath and disappeared under the water for a few seconds as she located and retrieved the golden ball. She was a strong little thing, able to get a good hold of it in her front two paws and use her hind legs and tail to kick herself to the surface to proudly present him his toy. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," he said with no sincerity as he plucked it from her tiny hands and walked off, leaving her to tread water.

"Hey! You promised!" Elle called after him.

"And you're a fool for trusting me~" he replied as he tossed the ball in his hand to dry it out.

He thought nothing more of the encounter until later that afternoon when his parents summoned him to the throne room where an upset mouse had her little arms crossed as she sat on a tiny pillow while they awaited Mias' presence. The moment he saw the creature, he knew he was in for a lecture.

"Mias," his father spoke in a scolding tone. "Did you make a promise to this creature?"

"Pfft, no," he lied. "Why would I have communications with a rodent?"

"Because you'd manipulate anyone to get what you want," his mother answered. "My son, there is only so much of this behavior we can tolerate. Your father and I had hoped you'd grow out of this… phase, but it appears you're simply a horrible person."

"Gee, thanks Mother," Mias rolled his eyes, not taking the matter seriously of course.

"You'll have greater responsibilities before you realize, son. The fact that I believe a rodent over my own child brings me great shame and sorrow – no offense to you, little mouse."

"None taken," Elle understood their frustrations.

"It's important when you make a promise, you honor it. If you paid any attention in history, you'll know only disaster awaits a royal no one has faith in. I want you, no, I command you as your king that you honor your word to this creature."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because the alternative to teaching you this lesson involves throwing you out of this palace to fend for yourself," the king smirked, confident the spoiled brat wouldn't dare chance his cushy lifestyle.

Mias begrudgingly agreed and found himself with the mouse constantly following behind him, eager to strike up conversation or suggest an activity they do together. Mias ignored her as best he could, but come suppertime when she hopped onto the table and grabbed a bun from his plate, his disgust began to show.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked him with her cheeks full.

"After you've gone and sullied the plate?"

"I made sure I was clean," she insisted.

"And how clean can a mouse truly be? You're filthy to the point I've lost my appetite."

"Suite yourself," Elle shrugged off the insults and happily consumed the contents of his plate until Mias swore she was a bit chubbier than when she began the meal. "Mm! It was so good! Tell the chef I said 'thank you'!"

"Tell him yourself," Mias frowned and excused himself, hoping Elle's full stomach would prevent her from following him, but sure enough, when he glanced back, she was right behind him. "Ugh, must you keep following me?"

"You're going to your room now, right? I'd like to have a bath please. I think I got gravy in my fur."

Mias felt like gagging, but with his father's threat lingering in his mind, he reluctantly permitted the mouse into his room and ran her a bath in the sink. "There. Now leave me alone."

"Thank you, Mias!" Elle said as she plopped into the warm water and found it much more relaxing than the pond. Wanting to be a properly groomed mouse, she made sure to use a little bit of soap to make sure she smelled nice and wouldn't give the prince cause to complain.

When she finished with her bath, she rubbed herself against a hand towel to dry herself off before making her way down to the floor and scurrying into his bedroom where Mias laid on his bed, distant and brooding.

"I'm done, Mias," she said as she gripped the bed skirt and crawled her way up to the top of the mattress. He had his back to her, but Elle either didn't sense his aggravation or chose to ignore it as she crawled up onto his shoulder. "You have a lovely room."

"Would you piss off?" He grumbled.

"Would it kill you to be even the littlest bit polite?" She countered, sitting herself on his shoulder with no intention of moving. "At first I thought you were being mean simply to chase me away, but you really are a horrible person, aren't you? I felt bad for you because I never saw you with anyone in the garden and you've never had a genuine smile on your face. Being spoiled I can understand, but why are you so miserable despite that?"

"I don't need pity from a mouse."

"Well you need it from someone because if no one takes the time to get to know and help you, you're going to be miserable your whole life," she hopped off his shoulder and stood in front of his face. "No one else can put up with you, but I'm certain I can, so let me be the one to help you!"

Mias cracked a smile and began snickering.

"What?"

"You look ridiculous…!" He cackled as Elle felt her fur and realized the static from the towel had made the lot of it stick out. Mias continued to laugh as she quickly groomed herself, only to have his laughter drift off and a long sigh replace it. "Listen… I don't know what your intentions are, but I don't need your help. Go bother someone else."

"You're not getting out of this, Mias," Elle said firmly.

Sensing she wasn't going to budge on the argument, Mias did what he ought to have done from the start. He picked her up in one hand and prepared to toss her against the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Elle shrieked as he let her fly, but to Mias' surprise, the impact against the wall that should have killed her, seemed to catch and cushion her. As she fell to the ground, her body began to grow and the brown fur vanished. Long, blonde tresses covered her head as she came to rest on the floor as a human girl, leaving Mias stunned.

"What the…" He slid to the edge of his bed wondering what sort of sorcery was at work here. He was familiar with the art, but had never seen such a transformation before.

Elle moaned as she came to and pushed herself upright, her head slowly turning to look at him. She had the same large grey eyes with the sparkle in them, but also a cute nose, pink lips, perky, albeit small breasts, and a decent, supple figure. "Um… you're probably wondering about all this…"

"I'll admit I'm curious," he watched as she stood up and tried to censor her naked body with her hands.

"There's not much to say really… I'm a princess from the neighboring kingdom and to spite my kin, a sorceress placed a curse on me, turning me into a mouse. The only way to break the spell was to be thrown by a prince. Your temper is legendary, so I figured you'd be the one to break it, Prince Mias," she smiled a little with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "I don't suppose you could give me something to wear?"

"…So everything you said before was a lie…?" He asked, oddly a little hurt at the idea it might be.

"No," she said immediately and hurried over to him, her hands moving to cup his face to assure him otherwise. "My intentions were a bit selfish, but after watching you a while, I… Well I have the darnedest habit of caring about others. You looked like you needed someone, so I thought maybe I could help you… I refuse to believe you're simply a bad person."

"I'm not sure how you can help me, but it… feels nice to know you want to," he shyly admitted, touching one of his hands over hers. "Or maybe you just have terrible judgment."

Elle cracked a smile and giggled a little, deciding to wind her arms over his shoulders and lift herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Probably."

It must have been a miracle for the prince to find love with such a woman, but her kind heart was able to connect with his, softening his aggression and making him less of a jerk. There was still room for improvement, but they had a whole lifetime for that now that they were wed, and it certainly helped that he was weak to her in bed, making Mias wonder who the real manipulator was… not that he cared. He was satisfied either way.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: A quick parody of the Frog Prince. I suppose I could have made Elle a frog, but her mouse form works just as well. And of course Mias had to be the spoiled royal and not Elle. It's meant to be short and sweet, and something to tide ya over while I try to finish the longer ones. I'm having a difficult time with Little Mermaid, so I may get Beauty and Beast done first... I also have a good chunk of Snow White and Cinderelle written, but the problem has been casting the secondary characters. Not that it's essential, but I wanna provide a better visual than just a dwarf 1 and step sister 2.


	5. The Little Mermaid

Fairy Tale: The Little Mermaid  
Rating: T

* * *

It's not often one of the merfolk dream of walking on land and loving a human, but such was the case for the youngest granddaughter of the great sea king. Being the youngest mermaid in her family, Elle often felt she had a little more to prove than her older cousins, but it paired well with her wonderment of the world and the adventures she dared to seek within it. The ocean was a vast world, but above the waves were greater curiosities she became fascinated with.

Humans traveled the waters on these big floating whales they called 'ships'. They weren't real whales of course, but it was the best comparison Elle could make with her limited knowledge of the human world. They were such interesting creatures, resembling her kind from the waist up, but instead of fins, they had two things they moved with. She heard they were called legs, but they weren't wavy and fluid like an octopus' legs. In fact they seemed rather stiff and hard – she wondered if they were uncomfortable sometimes the way humans treaded about.

She was following a particular ship one evening on a rough sea, slightly concerned the approaching storm would toss the ship about too much, but it was far worse than that. A furious storm came over the ship in a matter of minutes, waves rising and falling and taking the poor ship with it until a tall crest broke over the deck and began flooding the interior. She watched in horror as the waves continued to bash the ship around before pulling it under completely.

She don't know what compelled her to swim for the wreck – merfolk should try their best not to be seen by humans after all, but Elle knew humans couldn't survive in the water for very long. Be it compassion or pity for their lives, she bravely swam amongst the wreckage, thankfully not finding any humans save a young male starting to fall to the bottom.

She caught him and dragged him above the surface and swam throughout the night to bring him to land, but she feared it might already be too late. He'd been unresponsive for hours by the time she managed to pull him onto a sandy beach near a lone temple. Humans breathed slightly different than she did, though she could easily stay above water much longer than he could stay under it, that much she knew, but she wasn't sure how it worked exactly.

"Poor thing…" Elle lamented out loud, beaching herself on the edge of the surf as she looked over him.

The human laid unresponsive in the sand while Elle tried to bring him too, lightly splashing water to his face and shaking him a little, but nothing seemed to work. Slowly accepting the fact he might very well have passed on, she began to sing a sad tune for his fate as her kind tended to do. A whale's call might be her only contender for most haunting beauty of voice, but mermaids' songs almost had magic to them – leftover from their ancestors, the sirens, who would lure men to their deaths with their melodies.

When the human started to move and make noise, she hadn't any more time to gaze at the man as instinct took over and compelled her back into the sea where she hid behind some rocks, watching to make sure he got up. He did, but not before staring at the ocean for the longest time before a group of women from a nearby temple came to his aid.

Seeing him alive and moving suddenly made his existence all the more real to Elle, and she felt her heart tighten as she watched him now. He was quite handsome, and she really liked his legs. The longer she watched, the deeper she fell in love, until at last he left the beach and Elle resigned to go home, her heart all a flutter.

 _"A human… I mean, even if I could, how… No, Elle, it's not possible. You shouldn't lock yourself into an impossible situation,"_ she scolded herself on the swim back, but it did her little good. Attraction wasn't something any creature could help, it simply happened.

It was a terrible case of love sickness as Elle lamented being from another world, so close and yet so far from his. He didn't even know she existed and here she lay on a coral bed brooding over him.

What could be done? She simply couldn't approach him and begin conversation, if she could override her instinct to stay hidden first. Surely there had to be something more productive she could do to at least say she made an attempt rather than simply deem impossible and give up. No, she was going to prove to herself there was a solution. She just had to find it first.

Her determination restored, she swam amongst her people and the dolphins smart enough to communicate with them, and after a few conversations glossing over why she wanted to know how to be human, one suggestion kept popping up: the sea witch. Elle knew of this person, but like most, regarded the 'power' they possessed to be nothing more than tricks and made-up fortunetelling. Still, even the non-believers admitted the witch knew more about odd topics than anyone else in the sea, so it was as good a place to start.

Finding her took another fair length of swimming, but eventually she found the chamber of the witch in an old wreck in a dark part of the sea. Guided inside by anglers, Elle slowed herself when she saw a brighter light at the end of the galley and a mer… man busying himself with strange objects from the human world.

Gathering her courage, Elle spoke up. "Excuse me?"

The merman turned around, dark hair waving past his eyes and dark marks outlining his black eyes. His tail was equally dark, but it shimmered beautifully even in the soft light as if it contained stars or flecks of gold.

Elle felt a shudder within her and her skin prickle despite the warm water. Something about him was different from your average merman.

"Well?" He asked when she'd yet to speak up. "What do you want?"

"Are you the sea witch?"

"Expecting an old hag, were you?" He smirked. "Mother retired. I'm Mias, and I assure you, I'm far more capable than she ever was. Now, what do you want?"

"Do you know how to turn a mermaid into a human?" Elle asked point blank, sensing any further delays would only annoy him.

"You want to be human?" His dark smile broadened as he swam up to her. "My, that is a rather tall request. May I ask why?"

"I," Elle blushed. "I… saw one I really liked, and I want to get to know him, but I can't do that as a mermaid, so I thought… if it were possible…"

"Oh, it's possible. It's just not something most merfolk decide to follow through on."

"Why?"

"In order to turn you into a human, I'll need to cut out your tongue," he swirled around her like a snake to instill the hesitation she clearly lacked. If he were going to do such a spell, he needed the customer to be completely committed to following through. "The spell requires your voice that still contains the magic of the sirens."

"…So I won't be able to speak?"

"Oh, there's more. The transformation will be painful as your scales are shed and bones reformed and fleshed into a pair of legs. Legs you'll be able to dance on beautifully, but each step will leave you in agony like you're stepping on knives. It's not for the faint of heart."

"But I'll be human," Elle wanted to make sure that was clearly conveyed.

"…Yes," his expression became solemn when he realized he wasn't scaring her away from the idea. "But you won't be able to return to the sea if you do. You'd be sacrificing an awful lot for some mere human. What are you hoping to gain? His love?"

"Well, I… I'd like to try. Mute, in pain, and cut off from my kind, but this tightness in my chest hurts far worse."

"Hm, you're either brave or stupid, but such is the case when it comes to love, and I do hope for your sake you win it as it'll lessen your agony. True love has that sort of power for what ever reason."

"…And if he doesn't come to love me?"

"You could let the heartbreak kill you, or I change you back, and you're mine," he smirked, proud he thought up such a lucrative deal on the fly.

"What good would I be to you?"

"I could always use a new test subject. I can promise about eighty percent of what I do will be significantly less painful than the human transformation."

"Wow, a deal too good to be true," Elle said sarcastically.

"I could try to find a better method, but it could take years. Years a human life can't spare."

"…I see…"

"I'd cut my losses. Yes, being in love is wonderful, but look at your odds: You'd do all this for a human you barely know on the off chance you'll somehow be able to make a life with him? I'm simply being honest with you, girl. You're young, and time will heal your heart."

He sounded just like the rest of her family, which made Elle's decision all the more easier. "I appreciate your honesty, but I'll do it."

Mias heaved a sigh knowing that meant he'd have to stop research to perform the tedious task. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, not that you'll be able to."

"Just get it over with," she ordered, only to be taken by the hand as he grabbed a small net of supplies and starting swimming for the exit. "H-Hey! Where are we going?!"

"To the surface, idiot. You'll drown if I cast it down here."

"Oh…" Elle blushed in embarrassment and moved her tail to make the trip up to the surface which felt like ages given the anxiety in her chest. She was prepared to endure the pain of the transformation, but what awaited her once she actually became human was still left to the fates to decide.

They breached the surface on a calm evening and slowly made their way in closer to shore. The secluded beach was one familiar to Elle as it happened to be the same stretch she brought the human too a few days before. Hopefully that meant she wouldn't have to walk far to find him. It was quiet save the sound of the waves lapping at the sand or crashing again the rocks. Mias found a flatter bit of stone suitable enough for both of them to sit on as he made whatever preparations needed to be made still.

Elle watched the shore longingly and heaved a small sigh that caused Mias to raise his eyes up from the dagger he was heating with a spell.

"You should probably tell me your name before you're unable to," he said as he continued with the necessary preparations.

"It's Elle," she told him, closing her eyes as he readied the dagger and took hold of her chin.

"Bear with me, Elle." He did it quickly, the moment she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, she felt a searing pain, the taste of blood, and the smell of burned flesh. True to his profession, Mias rinsed out her mouth with one of the bottled elixirs holstered to a fishing net fastened around his waist.

The pain vanished and the bleeding stopped, but she knew he wasn't finished.

With his palms glowing, her tongue dissolved into light that flowed into his hands, changing from blue to white before swirling out around her legs violently fast.

Elle couldn't really see the transformation, not that she wanted to. The pain was intense, far more than she anticipated, and it seemed to last for hours when in reality the whole spell took no more than a minute. Finally the pain was overcome by numbness and exhausted, but still conscious, Elle forced her eyes open.

"I'd wait a while before walking. Another rush of pain and you'll probably pass out," Mias said with a yawn, laying himself down at her side to watch her examine her legs, feet, and toes.

She started with poking them, just to make sure they were real. The flesh was still tender, but at least sitting down didn't hurt. While her pink flowing tail would be missed, these legs had their own beauty, and a curious joining to her waist. Something even seemed to be between her legs as well.

"Your slit is between your legs when you're human," Mias told her, finding it rather amusing to see her innocently spread her legs to try and get a better look. "And it doesn't tuck in as nicely as ours do; that's why humans keep themselves covered."

Realizing that meant her sex was on full display, she quickly closed her legs and blushed brightly.

Mias laughed. "You should see what the males have to work with, and perhaps you will if you can seduce this human of yours."

Elle's cheeks stayed red, but she nodded understandingly, before tilting her head in confusion and looking at him like she had a question to ask.

"What?"

She pointed to her throat and then mimicked two people talking with her hands, only to have one stop talking and the other continue.

"How are you going to communicate?" Mias guessed.

Elle nodded.

"That's hardly my concern from here on out. You're on your own."

Elle frowned and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it a little.

"It wasn't part of the deal, Elle. I'm a busy wizard. There's little else I could do for you anyway."

Her eyes widened as if pleading, her hand gripping him tighter.

Mias heaved a sigh. "I _suppose_ it's good business to check in on the customer's satisfaction, but I don't do such things out of the 'kindness of my heart' so if you want my continued consultation, bring me items from the human realm. We can meet at night when they sleep, but still use discretion. I don't have any desire to get involved with humans myself."

Elle smiled wide and threw her arms around him to convey her thanks in a hug since she couldn't speak.

"Yes, yes," Mias said in annoyance as he peeled her off and encouraged she try to stand. "Go on now."

The immediate strain in her expression indicated her pain as she forced herself to stand upright. Her legs wobbled as she struggled to maintain her balance, but with her first attempted step, she fell.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy," Mias reminded her as he watched her make several attempts to walk and failed each time. He heaved a sigh after exhaustion brought her down this time and he pulled himself back over to her. "I can reverse it if you want."

Elle shook her head.

"Be realistic, Elle. This is clearly too much for you."

She turned to glare defiantly at him and got to her feet once again, and out of pure obstinacy, hobbled her way to shore and up the beach within a span of ten minutes.

Her stubbornness was impressive enough to keep Mias' interest in her little venture, but after she walked further inland, there was little else he could do for her now and decided to swim home until the midnight hour.  
Elle slowly developed a tolerance for the pain, the sharp splitting ache now more of a dull tingle. She kept telling herself mind over matter, which helped somewhat. It oddly hurt less to keep moving than it did to stop every few steps to rest. She wasn't about to let her resolve waver, and despite the looks she began getting from humans as she streaked up to the highlands, didn't let it distract her from her goal.

It wasn't long before a group of scullery maids found her and took her with them on their way into work at a palace near the sea. They assumed she was washed up from a shipwreck, and given her missing tongue perhaps a victim of piracy as well. They cleaned the stench of brine from her body and hair, dressed her, and fed her a bowl of gruel, all of which Elle enjoyed as part of the human experience. Clothes were wonderful, and the blue gown they gave her to wear flowed like the waves as she walked.

One of the women brought her upstairs to the palace physician who did a quick examination only to find nothing amiss about her, other than her peculiar curiosity with every little object. He couldn't diagnose her as a simpleton given she responded when they spoke to her and tried her best to answer them without words. She was probably a foreigner, well bred, but unfamiliar with the latest innovations from their country.  
"I wouldn't know where to begin to find her family, if she still has any," the doctor confided with the maid as they watched Elle page through a medical journal with interest.

"Perhaps it's best if she stays here then," the maid said. "With permission from His Highness of course, but I can't imagine he'd refuse. She's such a lovely creature."

"I'll have a word with him."

Elle was eager to go wherever the two took her, her excitement at times overpowering the pain in her legs. She nearly forgot herself altogether when the nice old man brought her to none other than the very human she was looking for! And learned he was a prince! Even mermaids knew how to curtsy which she quickly did, followed by the sweetest smile that naturally appeared without effort.

With her situation explained, the prince was more than happy to offer her a room while they tried to solve the mysteries about her – mysteries Elle knew they'd never solve, thus insuring her stay would be extended. Best of all, the prince was delighted to talk with her! She couldn't offer much to the conversation, but was content to listen to his voice. He had such a kind voice.

"You look ridiculously happy," Mias noted when he surfaced that night to find her waiting for him on the beach. "Found your man already?"

She nodded and clasped her hands over her heart with a big smile.

"You're not forgetting anything, are you?" Mias asked impatiently, only for Elle to shake her head and pull a wine bottle of the basket she brought down to the beach with her. "Oh~! I could certainly go for one of those."

Elle figured as much. The alcohol that made its way to bottom of the sea too often became diluted. Even if you got an intact bottle up to the surface to drink, the time it spent in the water warped the flavor. A fresh bottle they could enjoy on the beach seemed a decent way of thanking Mias for this opportunity.

"Shame we can't make anything like this," Mias said as he took a healthy swig before offering her a taste. "Wine is probably the one thing the humans have that I'm envious of."  
Elle listened as she took a small sip and handed the bottle back to him.

"Hm, I suppose seeing the ocean from this perspective isn't that bad either." He said a bit quietly as he looked out at the dark horizon illuminated only by stars and moonlight.  
Elle nodded in agreement and curled her toes into the wet sand, enjoying the sensation.

"Are legs fun then?" Mias asked, daring to touch one since she had her dress pulled up to her knees.

Aside from the pain of the spell, Elle was content with them and nodded her head once.

"Probably can't swim worth a damn anymore. These things aren't even webbed," Mias said as he spread two of her toes apart. "Such tiny appendages too. What use are they?"

Elle giggled and squirmed as the odd touch to her feet became ticklish, a sensation she never had in her tail fin.

"What? Does that tickle?" Mias asked, recognizing the physical reaction of laughter but not hearing anything of course.

Elle smirked and pulled her dress down over her legs completely to end his touching.

"Can't blame me for being curious," he told her before taking another swig of wine and sitting with her a while longer until they returned to their respective beds for sleep.

It was all going so well, swimmingly as they say. The past few months she spent with the prince were the happiest days of her life, made all the more wonderful by getting to tell Mias all about it as best as she was able. She could tell the wizard hadn't the patience for her at times as he often seemed annoyed, but offerings from the human world at least kept his interest in returning every few nights, and he seemed to enjoy the challenge of decoding what her sign language meant. Yet she completely overlooked how close a relationship she'd formed with him as well, which was the true culprit for Mias' recent irritation.

He braved the surface at day once, curious to see this prince of Elle's and what she found so captivating about him. However, after observing the two on a walk linked arm in arm, he failed to see any sort of appeal to him. He wasn't an unattractive man, but Mias' pride in his species got him thinking no mere human deserved to have a beautiful mermaid on his arm.

That night's visit had Mias being the quiet one for once as he fought between holding his tongue and wanting to enlighten her to the fact of the matter. He resisted his natural urge to divulge only because he didn't want to wipe that stupid smile from her face.

Elle tilted her head curiously and crawled up to him, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder in concern over his silence.

"Oh," he refocused his attention. "Sorry. My mind is elsewhere."

She inquired further by squeezing his shoulder.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm alright. Rather I'm wondering what's with this human of yours. It's been months. Surely courtship doesn't take that long."

Elle shrugged her shoulders, not really bothered by lack of development so long as she was by the prince's side.

"Has he even held you?"

Elle paused to think, wondering if when they danced together at a recent party counted. Probably not. He did have his arms around her, but their torsos barely touched. She excused it as polite manners on the prince's part. Such a refined man would want to avoid debauchery. He'd probably only touch her once they were wed, which was fine with Elle. She could be patient.

"What about words? Does he recite poetry for you or anything of the sort?"

Elle slowly shook her head. He spoke of his desire to wed the woman who saved his life those months ago and sang sweetly to him on the beach. Elle knew he'd never realize that was her, but held out hope he'd abandon the longing for a phantom and look at her instead.

"I know human customs are foreign to us, but isn't it a tad odd he hasn't done anything at all? Most males are usually quite eager to… ahem, well, that is to say, they don't usually wish to draw things out."

Elle heaved a silent sigh a rested her cheek in her hand.

"I'm not trying to discourage you, but have you been… oh, how do I put this politely? 'Expressing your interest' in him?"

If he meant flirting, Elle certainly tried to, but her lack of vocalization couldn't convey the exact manner of her girlish giggles and dreamy sighs. Visually she wore lower cut gowns with the shoulders exposed to create the allure of sensual intrigue, but even that was fruitless. Maybe she simply wasn't attractive to humans.

"He's either very thick or gay," Mias theorized as he flopped down on his back, hands crossing behind his head to support it on the hard rock.

Elle swatted his fin for questioning the prince's intelligence and sexuality. It was probably the third option: he was still hooked on another woman.

"Ow!" Mias yelped over the swat and sat back up. "What?! Would you rather I tell you pretty lies other than the unpleasant truth? If you can accept the pain in your legs, you can accept the pain of reality."

Elle huffed and crossed her arms angrily. Mias couldn't possibly know what reality awaited them. The prince could be planning his proposal right now for all she knew.

"Elle," Mias softened his voice and pulled himself up next to her. "I'm not trying to be malicious, quite the opposite in fact, but this situation goes only one of two ways, and you need to prepare yourself for the option you've been avoiding. You can wish it all you want, but I can't make him fall in love with you, and even if I could, would you be happy knowing that was the only way to accomplish it?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Then will you think about what I've said? I know you're not enchanted with the idea of becoming mine, but… I'd be very happy to have you," he said while fighting back a blush. Genuine tenderness didn't come easy to him, and for a moment he wondered if he'd said anything at all given Elle's lack of a response.

It took a few seconds more for Elle to turn her head and look at him, her expression unsure of what he meant by that. She knew he'd be happy he was right, but that wasn't what she was hearing in his voice.  
Mias tilted her chin up to keep her head from bowing and smiled at her as he stroked back her hair with his damp fingers. The prince was a fool. If only he knew the strength Elle possessed, perhaps he'd finally see the same beauty in her that Mias did, but even if she were able to reveal herself, having the prince believe in mermaids and magic all at once would probably make him think he'd gone mad. Such a fragile man wasn't worthy of her, but on the other hand, he would suite her well.

Overcome by his feelings, Mias dismissed his reservations and acted on his own desires, leaning forward and taking her lips into a kiss before Elle was aware of his intent. She flinched as his lips pressed against hers, surprised more at the fact the lips were Mias' rather than with the kiss itself. Elle forgot about the prince for only a moment before sense told her to hit at Mias to let go, which she did and he retreated to begin his defense.

"Elle, please, I—!" He tried to stop her from leaving, but given he only had his arms to work with, Elle easily knocked him back into the water and ran back to the palace without looking back. Mias cursed himself for the impulse, fearing she'd never return to see him now.

Elle's legs were throbbing by the time she reached the palace and made her way to her bedroom. She was out of breath with both her heart and mind racing. Mias kissed her. Kissed her! What a horribly mean thing to do! Had he done it to taunt her? Her mind was quick to assume it was meant maliciously, but something else calmly told her it was out of love. That couldn't be it, could it? She and Mias had a business deal and nothing more.  
Nothing more, she repeated inside her mind over the next couple days. She was just about ready to convince herself of it when upon joining the prince for lunch, found there was another girl seated at the table to his right, her hand tenderly held under his.

"Elle!" The prince smiled happily to see her and gave the other woman's hand a kiss before leaving the table. "I have the most wonderful news! You'll never believe it!"

She felt like her heart had been clamped in a vice as he told her this woman was one of the temple servants who came to his aid the day he washed up on the beach. This one in particular being a princess from the neighboring kingdom sent to the temple to study purity rituals and scripture. She was also a soprano in the church choir, further convincing the prince she must have been the one who saved him.

"I'm getting married!"

Elle was in shock, so much so she could barely register any his subsequent sentences. She wasn't sure how she found the strength, but she smiled for him and squeezed his hands to express her joy for him only to break down the instant she found herself alone and able to shed the pent up tears. It was the only time she was grateful to be mute.

Despite returning to the beach every night, Elle had yet to meet with Mias again. He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to hang around such public waters, but he had to until he had so much as a glimpse of her – just to know she was alright. He didn't think he'd be lucky enough to get the chance to apologize, especially given the rise in traffic around the area. The humans seemed to be preparing for something grand, which warranted his curiosity on its own. It took him a few careful swims around the ships, but eventually he found out the prince was getting married.

He wouldn't deny he felt his heart sink upon hearing the news. All he wanted to do in that moment was speak to Elle, wish her well and make sure she was too happy to care about his little outburst the other day. He held out hope given the wedding ceremony was to be preformed at sea, he'd be able to sneak a few minutes with her, but when the day came and the ship set sail, Mias noticed Elle was aboard looking quite melancholy and on her own. Strange position for a bride to be in, but he dismissed it as a human custom and kept his eyes on her throughout the day, finally seizing his opportunity when the ceremony began and Elle had made herself scarce in the lower levels of the ship. He took a risk being spotted and jumped out of the water, hands latching around the porthole separating the two of them.

Elle quickly opened the little window to give him a better edge to grip, which he did, and in a sigh of relief, thanked her.

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't you up there?"

Elle bowed her head and slowly shook it.

"He's not marrying you…? How the hell did he find someone else in so short a time?! You've been by his side for months loving him, how could he possibly—?!" His words stopped when he noticed the tears beading in her eyes and then his anger only deepened. "The bastard!"

Elle lifted her head up as she heard Mias shuffle with the netting he kept around his waist. She watched as he cast a quick spell upon his dagger and then hand it to her, which she hesitantly accepted.  
"Run him right through the heart," he told her, although wishing he could do the deed himself. "He broke yours, so take his. Spilling his blood will regrow your tongue after the last beat. You'll have to flee quickly, but if you jump into the sea, I'll be able to transform your legs back and take you home."

Elle nodded her head, not taking time to think the offer through. She was hurt and the wound was deep this time. She'd been through so much pain, and the one in her heart was the worst. She wouldn't let it be all for nothing. If she couldn't have his love, she'd have his life lest it cost her hers.

She waited until the celebration settled down in the early hours of morning when most of the passengers were finally asleep in their bunks, the prince and his new bride included. The royal guards were just as drunk as the nobles, making it easy for her to slip into his room. She felt nothing but hatred as she saw the princess first, half naked and sound asleep in the prince' arms, and then she looked to the prince, ready to direct the full force of her pain into the stab to his heart. However, the moment she saw his sleeping face, she paused. He looked so content, far more content than he'd ever been with her. He'd done no wrong, life simply didn't play out as she wished it to…

Clutching the dagger, she returned to the deck and looked out to the sea for some twinkle of hope that everything would be okay. She didn't see it. She climbed up over the railing, dagger still clenched in one hand and then jumped into the water, letting herself sink down and float up at the ocean's leisure since she hadn't the strength in her legs to swim.

"What are you doing?!" Mias yelled at her as swam for her, caught her, he hoisted her up to the surface so she could breathe. "You're still human. I don't need you drowning on me."

She didn't reply, which gave Mias pause. He grabbed her chin and squeezed until her mouth opened, allowing him to see she was still without her tongue.

"You didn't do it? Elle, the heartbreak will turn you to foam at this rate!"

She was okay with that. She felt a complete fool and was in too much pain to summon any strength. She'd never felt so tired before.

"Elle!" Mias lightly shook her, trying to get her focus.

Gradually she turned and looked at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. At risk of crying again, she wove her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder, knowing he'd hold on to her and not press the issue for now.

Mias cursed under his breath as he swam for a nearby island without the use of one arm. It took him a little longer than expected, but once beached, he was finally able to properly tend to her. He took the dagger from her, broke the enchantment, and began a new one.

Still somewhat curious, Elle looked on as he finished the spell and brought the dagger up to his mouth, slitting his own tongue in a grunt of pain before grabbing her and forcing a kiss. She felt a warm rush of liquid between them and then a tingling sensation down her entire throat. When Mias withdrew, she was surprised to find no blood in her mouth at all, just a new tongue.

"Wizard blood should do it. I can't restore the magic your voice once contained, but you should be able to speak again," he said as he spit a bit of blood from his mouth after his own tongue quickly healed the cut.  
"…Why would you…?"

"I put a lot of time and effort into this, and all for very little gain on my part so it'd be simply rude of you to turn to foam on me. However… aside from protecting my investment, I find I'm uncomfortable with you being unhappy."

"It hurts so much…" she whimpered on the brink of tears again and clutched her hands over her heart. "It's like I can't breathe… am I going to burst into foam…?"

"I won't let that happen," he said gently, sliding towards her and pulling her back into his arms. "I can't imagine how you must feel, but please endure it."

"I'm exhausted, Mias… I can't…"

"Yes, you can." He squeezed her tighter.

Elle truly didn't have the strength to argue thus making her question how the hell she was supposed to fight turning to foam. Too overwhelmed to think, she rested against Mias as he pulled them back into the water and dipped below the waves, one last spell surrounding her and combining her legs into a single tailfin. Strangely, the transformation wasn't painful this time as everything below her waist was already numb from months of constant pain, or so she assumed.

"Does everything feel like it ought to?" Mias asked as they made a gradual decent into the depths. "Physically, I mean."

"Yeah… I think I can manage on my own," she insisted, leaving his arms so she could remove the last of her clothing: a dress and some undergarments.

"I'm sure you can, but conserve your energy. Here, let me," he said, taking over dress removal and lifting it above her head where he held it like a veil for a moment.

His stare became increasingly intent to the point where Elle blushed, fearing there was something wrong with her appearance. "W-What?"

Mias dared to hold the dress up a few seconds more, tempted to steal another kiss from her, but instead just smiled. "He must have been blind to not notice how beautiful you are, Elle."

Elle blushed as Mias let the current take the dress.

"Then again, what he was seeing was never the 'truth' to begin with," Mias theorized, trying to make sense of the outcome for both of them. "He'd never know what all you went through for him. How long would it be before you felt like he was taking you for granted? You already were becoming quite discouraged and not the passionate little optimist you were at the start of this."

"I suppose so…" She meekly admitted. "…Have I made you feel that way? You've done so much for me for little compensation after all… I'd hate for you to think I'm not grateful…"

"I know you are, but at least in this failure you have your whole life to repay me with," he smirked.

"Yes…" Her face fell and she bowed her head. "My confidence is a bit low, but I'll do my best to endure your experiments."

He suppressed a laugh. "I was never serious about you being a test subject. It certainly isn't my intention now anyway."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Th-Then what do you want me for?"

"There isn't a specific purpose," he admitted, lifting her up to be at his eye level. "I simply want you."

"Wh… Why?"

"Because I love you," he answered and watched her eyes widen.

"You love me…?" She repeated in disbelief.

"A curious occurrence I know, but I assure you my feelings are genuine. You're extraordinary, Elle, and unlike your prince, I see why. Need I elaborate?"

"I… didn't really think someone like you would have feelings like that, being an unscrupulous businessman and all."

Mias frowned, wondering how all the nice things he said still managed to coax out an insult. "Well forgive me for having any heart at all then."

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly and found courage enough to look up at him. "You'll understand I feel numb to just about everything right now…"

"Of course. I was by no means expecting you to swim into my arms and cover me in kisses," it would be unexpected, but very welcomed.

Elle smiled a little and swished her tail to lift her up enough to place a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Mias."

Still concerned she may still turn to foam, Elle didn't mind Mias' subsequent vigilance over her though he kept their interactions light and brief, wanting to give her the time she needed to heal which took a damn long time, but made the wait worth it when one no particularly special day she asked if he would kiss her, which he did… many times, and Elle made no objection. If she could endure a transformation spell, she could attempt to love again, and that's exactly what she did.

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: This one has been almost done for months, but it's the ending that's weak. I also toyed with reworking it to cast other characters as the prince and whatnot, but I couldn't decide who, and even then the role of the prince was greatly reduced. The focus is always on Mias and Elle though so I think it works out alright. Snow White has been the real hard one, but I'm managing.


End file.
